


Collision Course

by germanshepherd123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All other relationships are minor, F/F, F/M, supercanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: After Kara is betrayed by a certain general and loses everything, she is sucked into a breach to another world. In this world she is no longer Supergirl but a bartender for a club called Verdant, trying to get by in this new world and mourn for those she lost. Only to be sucked back into the world of heroism when she meets Sara Lance and helps her and her friends defeat the new threat that faces their world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Oliver is Mayor, Felicity is CEO of Palmer Tech., Thea owns the club again and is Oliver's Chief of Staff. Roy never left, and Sara Diggle never disappeared. There will also be a number of old villains from all the shows returning. 
> 
> The story is mostly focused on the new threat and Sara and Kara's relationship. Everyone else is simply in the background. This is something i have been playing around with for awhile so please let me know if you like it and would like to read more.
> 
> Also so the story starts off 5 months after Sara returned back with the Legends, its been 10months since Laurel had been killed.

Its been 5 months since Sara and the rest of the legends, with the exception of Snart, returned back to their time lines. Hunter had gone off to protect the space time continuum since they blew up the time masters, leaving the rest of the team to return home to try and live normal lives, or at least normal for them anyway.

Sara and Ray had decided to stay in Starling City, to help Oliver rebuild the city after the whole Damien Darhk incident. Jax, Mick and Martin have returned to Central city where Firestorm is helping the Flash deal with their crimes, while Rory has gone back to robbing banks. Kendra and Carter have gone off on their own wanting to try and live out the rest of their lives with out fear of Savage.

 

Sara walks into Verdant, which Thea had reopened, and heads straight for the bar. When she reaches the bar, she’s surprised to see a bartender she doesn't recognize working, since she spends most of her nights here when she's not beating the crap out of thugs. A beautiful blonde stands behind the bar serving people their drinks, the blonde smiles at the assassin and motions that she’ll be right with her.   Sara smiles and finds an empty seat in the corner, her eyes scanning the busy club watching the flow of people as they drunkenly stumble by or dance out on the floor. Her heart aches when she remembers the nights she spent with Laurel here, dancing and talking like any other normal siblings would do, allowing themselves to forget about the horrors they’ve seen. Sara is pulled from her thoughts when she hears yelling coming from the other end of the bar.

 

Sara turns to see a bald man, largely built wearing a white tank top that looks like it has seen better days, leaning on the bar drunkenly yelling at the bartender for another drink. Sara scowls and slowly rises from her seat and makes her way towards the man, wanting to be close if this turns ugly, which it probably will.

 

“I-I’m sorry sir, but as I’ve told you before. Your cut off. I could get you a water or something non-alcoholic if you’d like-“

“I don’t need no damn water! I want a drink!” He slurs as he slams his hands onto the counter, not noticing another blonde getting behind him.

 

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave or I’ll be forced to call security.” The blonde says and Sara's impressed that the girl keeps her voice from shaking.

“I ain’t going nowhere.” The man slurs, when the bartender moves towards the phone to call security the man grabs her wrist. “No you listen here you bit-“ the rest of the man’s sentence is cut off when he finds his arm pinned behind his back and his face slammed into the cool surface of the bar.

 

“I believe the lady asked you to leave.” Sara growls ignoring how the bartender is staring at her wide eyed in surprise.

“Why you bitch you don’t-“ the mans sentence is cut off by a pained groan as Sara applies more pressure to his arm.

 

“Do you want to finish that sentence?” he shakes his head no “Good. Now I’m going to let you go and your going to leave. And if you don’t.” Sara says as she applies more pressure, to the point where his shoulder is just about to be dislocated making him let out another groan of pain. “I’m going to dislocate your shoulder. Am I clear?” when the man nods, she releases him. The man glares at her as he holds his arm to his chest before walking out of the bar. As soon as Sara sees him exit she turns to the bartender whose looking at her wide eyed.

 

“Um wow thank you!” The blonde says with a smile “How did you do that? I mean not to be nosey or anything but that was really cool!” she says making Sara smile. “Oh! Drink. What would you like? First ones on me for you getting rid of that guy.”

 

“I’ll take a scotch. Neat.” Sara says, as she takes the guy she just threw out seat “And as for your question. I used to take self defense classes when I was younger. I’m a firm believer that no woman should suffer at the hands of men.” The blonde nods as she finishes pouring the assassin’s drink and hands it to her.

 

“Yeah. I get that.” She says with a nod before a look of realization comes over her and holds out her hand “Oh I’m Kara by the way. Kara Danvers.” Sara smirks and takes the offered hand.

 

“Sara. Sara Lance.” She says with a flirtatious smile as they pull apart “So Kara are you new here? Sorry I just never seen you around here before.”

 

“Oh no its okay.” Kara says, her smile never wavering “I usually work the afternoon shift, so that probably why you haven’t seen me. I only switched to the night shift because one of the bartenders had a baby. I offered my shift to her, figured it’ll be easier on her with less work.” Sara nods her head in understanding as she sips her drink.

“That’s sweet.” Sara says with a small smile; she watches in amusement as the other girl blushes.

“I um… I should go…I mean I should get back to work.” Kara says nervously stumbling over her words, which only succeeds in making Sara’s smile widen. The blonde assassin watches as the other girl moves around behind the bar, getting people their drinks so smoothly that it looks like she’s gliding on air. Sara’s eyes trail down the other girl's body,loving how the other girl's jeans seem to hug her in all the right places and the black t-shirt shows off her toned biceps.

 

Sara smiles when Kara turns around and walks towards her

“Refill?” Kara asks kindly, completely oblivious to the way Sara had been checking her out earlier. Sara nods and hands the blonde her glass, feeling her phones buzz she pulls out and lets out a sigh when she sees the message.

 

“Raincheck on that refill.” Sara says as she pushes her phone back into her pocket “I have to go help a friend.”

 

“Everything okay?” Kara asks concerned as she puts the bottle down before she could pour anything.

“Yeah.” Sara says with a small smile as she places some cash on the counter for her drink before pulling on her leather jacket. Not missing the way Kara’s eyes seem to follow her movements. “I’ll see ya around, Danvers.” She says with a wink before walking away from the blushing blonde, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips.

 

Kara lets out a breath of air she didn’t know she was holding when she loses Sara in the crowd of people. Shaking her head clear she picks up Sara’s glass and begins to clean it, all the while thinking of the other girl, wondering why such a beautiful women's eyes seemed to hold so much pain.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara, Oliver, Thea, Roy, Diggle and Ray all return back to the Arrow cave exhausted after a night of non stop crime fighting. They had stopped four carjackings, three attempted robberies, two muggers, a rapist and a drug deal and that was only in a span of three hours.

 

“The streets have been quiet for months now.  Why all the sudden rise?” Thea asks tiredly as she hangs up her bow

“With Darhk gone all of his minions are left to wreck havoc on the streets.” Ray says, no one noticing Sara’s hands clenching into fists at hearing _his_ name.

 

“Still doesn’t explain why all the sudden they choose now to come out.” Felicity says

“I don’t know.” Oliver says with a tired sigh as he rubs his forehead “For all we know it could be nothing, so for now everyone go home and get some rest. We’ll start fresh tomorrow.” He says, everyone nods and goes their separate ways.

 

“Do you really think its nothing?” Felicity asks as her and Oliver watch their team dissipate, Oliver sighs and shakes his head.

 

“In my experience…no.” he says before turning to face his fiancé “You ready to go home?” Felicity smiles and nods her head and stands up from her chair. Oliver helps her with her coat before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara sighs as she walks into Verdant for the second time tonight, only this time instead of looking for some fun she’s here to drink her sorrows away. The club was just starting to dim down as the morning slowly approaches, the blonde makes her way to the bar and is surprised to see Kara still there.

 

“Hey.” Kara says happily when she sees her, not all sounding or looking like someone who has been working since 5pm. “Your back.”

 

“I am.” Sara says trying not to sound miserable “Not to be rude, but why are you still here? Shouldn’t you have gotten off by now?” she asks having known the work schedule from when she used to work here.

 

“Yea my shift ended at 11.” Kara says with a smile

“…and its now 1:30am.”

“Oh well the girl who was supposed to come work closing got sick, so I told her I’d fill in for her.” Kara says with a shrug

 

“But isn’t that kind of tiring? I mean the bar doesn’t close until 3am and you would have worked, what like 10hrs.”

 

“Its fine I’m used to being kept up all night anyway.” She says with a shrug as she cleans some glasses, when she realizes what she said her face turns red. “And by that I mean that I just cant sleep. Which I do alone. I mean not that I can’t sleep alone just that I sleep alone. With no one else. Just me and do you want that refill?” Kara babbles her face flushed, Sara smiles

 

“I’d love one.” She says freeing the girl from her embarrassment, she can’t help but think how much her and Felicity would get along. Sara says a quite thank you when Kara comes back with her drink, trying to keep her thoughts from darkening.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara asks concerned “Sorry I don’t mean to pry, it just you look like you could use a friend.”

 

“Just been a hard couple of months.” Sara says quietly as she twirls her cup, watching as the amber liquid inside swirls around.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Sara stares into her drink for a moment longer before downing it in one go. She looks up to see blue eyes staring at her concerned.

 

“If its all right with you I’d like to take a rain check on the talking. Thanks though.” Sara says

“Anytime.” Kara says, she gives her a small smile and refills her drink before being called away by another customer. Sara nurses her drink as she alternates between watching Kara work and thinking about her sister. Every now and again, Kara would come by when she wasn’t too busy with other customers to refill the assassin’s drink and talk before being whisked away again.

* * *

 

 

It was around 2:30 when the club was almost completely cleared out, the only people being left where the ones who were waiting for rides or small groups of people sitting at tables not yet ready to leave the party atmosphere. Sara looks over to where Kara is wiping down the counter, silently wondering what her sister would think of the blonde. Even though she only met the girl a few hours ago and knows next to nothing about her she’s sure Laurel would have loved her. As if sensing eyes on her, Kara looks up from what she’s doing and meets Sara’s eyes. The blonde Kryptonian smiles and walks over to the assassin.

 

“Need a refill?” Kara asks nodding towards the almost empty glass in Sara’s hand, Sara shakes her head no as she stares at the amber liquid in her glass.

 

“No I’m good.” Sara says, Kara nods and turns to go back to cleaning but is stopped by the other blonde. “I could use that talk though…” Sara says, figuring she should at least talk to someone about what she's feeling and Kara seems nice enough. Kara turns around and smiles warmly at the other girl, waiting for her to continue not wanting to push her. “5 months ago I got back home from being away for work. The first thing I did was to check on my family… I found out that while I was away… my sister Laurel she…. she died.” Sara says shakily as she downs the rest of her drink “Its been hard because...She’s always been my rock through everything I’ve been through and now… now she’s just gone. And I’m still trying to figure out how to live with out her.”

 

Sara looks up from where she’s staring down at her empty glass and is surprised at what she sees. Kara is looking at her not with pity, which is what she’s expected, but with understanding and a deep sadness.

 

“Yea I know what that’s like.” Kara says her voice rough, Sara frowns hating to see the other girl sound so sad and broken. “A year ago I lost everything…. Family… friends.” Kara says sadly, her eyes sparkling with tears. She figured that since Sara shared something with her that she should share something back “There was an…explosion…I was too far away to save them.” She says, Sara reaches over and takes the other girls hand trying to offer her some comfort. Kara takes a deep breath as she looks at the girl across from her “My sister Alex… she was…I guess exactly like how your sister was for you…I wish I could say that it gets better… but it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it does.”

 

“Looks like we’ll just have to figure it out on our than.” Sara says giving the girl a small smile, although it looks more like a grimace.

 

“Yeah…” Kara says as she wipes some tears off her face with an awkward laugh.

“So…as depressing as that was… can I buy you a drink?” Sara asks trying to brighten the mood.

 

“How about a soda? I don’t really drink.” Kara says sheepishly making the other girl raise an eyebrow at her.

“What kind of person works at a club as a bartender and doesn’t drink?”

“The kind that needs to pay rent and buy food.” Kara laughs as she pours them their respective drinks.

 

“Fair enough.” Sara says as she takes her glass. The two girls spend the rest of the night talking, making sure to keep the conversation light. Sara helps Kara clean the club and close, much to the other girl’s protests which Sara ignores. Sara watches as Kara locks up the club while simultaneously watching the streets for anything suspicious, finding nothing she turns back to the blonde bartender. “So m’lady may I walk you home?” Sara asks flirtatiously

 

“Oh no you don’t have to do that. I only live like a block away… and its late and you probably want to go home.” Kara says with a tint of a blush on her cheeks.

 

“I know but i want to.” Sara says “Besides who wouldn’t want to walk a beautiful woman home?” she says with a wink making Kara’s blush darken.

“Alright.” Kara says before her and Sara begin to walk down the street to where her apartment is.

“So I got to ask…” Sara says as they begin to walk “You seem like the kind of girl who has a good head on her shoulders. What are you doing working in a bar in Star City?”

“After everything that happened…” Kara says slowly “I needed to get away. So I came here, got a job and have been just… living.”

“Sounds kind of like a lonely life style.” Sara says, mentally kicking herself for ruining the happy mood they had going.

“Yeah I guess.” Kara says tiredly as she stops in front of a building “This is me. Thanks for walking me home.”

 

“No problem.” Sara says as she does a quick scan of the building, mentally noting how run down it looks. There was graffiti on the side of the building and the small patches of grass that was around the building looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Before Kara can notice her wandering eyes she turns back to the girl, Kara gives her a small smile before moving to walk into her apartment building. Just as the kryptonian was about to open the door she’s stopped by the other blonde. “Hey Kara… would you maybe want to get dinner?” Sara asks smiling when she sees Kara's face light up. 

 

“I’d love to. Just give me a where and when.” Kara says

"Tomorrow? After you get off work."

“I’m working until 11.” Kara says sheepishly 

“Well I know a great 24-hour diner we can go to?” Sara says, Kara grins and nods her head.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Sara says with a small smile

 

“Night Sara.” Kara says, Sara watches as Kara goes inside before walking off with a large shit eating grin plastered onto her face.


End file.
